What is pie?
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: How did Madison and Vida meet Chip and form a friendship? [one shot]


What is pie?

Disclaimer: Not owning Power Rangers...

-

"OK, hold that pose," said six year old Madison, holding a camera. Her sister, Vida, smiled at her, revealing her missing front tooth. "No! Don't look at me!" said Madison, waving her hands and shaking her head. "Pretend to be _engrossed _in what you are doing." She emphasized the word engrossed.

Vida frowned. "What's en-gr-ossed?" she asked, splitting the new and foreign word into three parts.

Smiling knowingly, Madison said in a matter of fact tone, "It means to be into what you're doing." Vida nodded in understanding. Just as Madison was about to take the picture, a red head bounced in front of Madison and in front of the camera. Giving the poor six year old a big shock.

"Watch out citizens of Briarwood. Chip Thorn, Count Arro is here!" he proclaimed, the pillowcase tacked to the back of his shirt fluttered in the wind. "Ta ta ta ta ta," he sang. Madison shrieked as he announced his arrival, dropping her camera, and ran behind her sister to hide from the 'scary and possibly mentally deranged' boy.

"Hey! What's you problem?" asked Vida, scowling at the energetic boy. That kid just scared her sister. As sacred duty as Madison's sister, she would punish whoever dare hurt her.

"I am Chip Thorn, Count Arro. Fear me!" replied the boy, not taking note of Vida's tone of voice. Taking the bow that was slung across his shoulder, he drew an imaginary arrow and aimed it at the siblings, grinning from ear to ear. "Surrender or perish under my super duper ultra awesome magnificent uh... wonderfully powerful arrow."

"There's no arrow," said Madison, pointedly, recovering from the shock Chip had given her. "Plus," she continued. "No one would be afraid of you. Your bow isn't even real. And no one would take you seriously. You're just a kid. Unless you have cool super powers, I doubt anyone in the right mind would actually surrender to you." Chip's face fell and he glared at the future Blue Ranger. Seeing the boy upset, she added quickly, "But I'm sure some lame people would surrender."

"It's pretend," explained Chip, in a teacher to student tone. "Sheesh... Don't you play pretend games here in Briarwood? I mean pretend games are so fun since I get to be super duper people! 'Sides we play pretend games all the time in Angel Grove!"

At the words of 'Angel Grove', Madison's face brightened considerably, her eyes shining with excitement. "Angel Grove?" she gasped, shocked. "Wow... The Power Rangers live there. Or they fight crime there. Which means they probably live there. Wow... That's so cool!" she squealed. "Did you see them in action before?"

Chip shook his head. "How did you know?" he whined, obviously wanting to share the 'secret' about his ex-home with the siblings.

"Maddy is the smartest kid in the world and the galaxy and the universe!" said Vida, proudly. Madison flushed bright red. "I'm Vida and that's Madison but I call her Maddy cause she's my sister." She was starting to warm up to that strange boy, he was funny. And he did seem nice... Plus, he was really weird and he made Maddy happy. In a strange way...

Hands on his hips, Chip challenged, "Oh yeah? Does she know what pie is?"

"3.14159 and it goes on and on and on and on and on and on multiply by a million gazillion infinity forever!" answered Madison, knowledgeably. Then after thinking for a while she added, "Or a really delicious food meant for desert!" Vida turned questioningly to Chip. So did Madison. Madison had read about pie in a book and went onto the internet to find out more about it. And so learning some of it. She planned to learn pie until the 15th decimal placing by the end of the month. And until the 25th decimal placing by the end of the year.

"How would I know?" replied Chip, shrugging. "But pie is really good to eat. Especially the ones my mum bakes, they're really good. With strawberries and berries and all sortas stuff in it!" Vida rolled her eyes. "What?" he said, noticing Vida's eye roll. "I only asked that because a lota people ask that!" he said, defensively.

"Right... Whatever..." replied Vida.

-

OK, I know Madison said that she met Chip in grade school. But since I'm living in Singapore, I have no idea how old kids are when they are in grade school so can you guys like tell me when/if you review. And about the part where Vida doesn't know the word 'engrossed' I didn't know the word engrossed when I was six so yeah... If you do, then cheers to you!

Blackie Frogz


End file.
